A Not So Perfect Romance
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: Matt and CM Punk Phil Brookes one shot. Kinda corny. Lemme know what you think.


**A/N: This might be corny, so dont laugh at me. CM Punk is called by his real name, Phil in this story. :D  
**

* * *

He loved the way his voice sounded. He could sit there for hours on end and just listen to his southern drawl. He would listen to his voice as much as he could. It was one of those voices he couldn't forget. Sometimes he would drag out a guitar and sing a couple of country songs. That was when he paid extra attention to the southern drawl. His voice was always calm and strong. His arms were the one place he could truly call home.

That was how Phil Brookes felt about his lover, Matt Hardy.

He on the other hand, loved the way he wasn't afraid to express himself. He would put tattoos all over his body and not regret a single one. Actually for the most part, he regretted nothing. He went to the libraries and schools to encourage kids to read and do good in school. He was always telling the kids all around him to stay away from drugs. He admired that from his lover. He cared so much about the people around him, whether he knew them or not..

That was how Matt Hardy felt about his lover, Phil Brookes.

They shared such a great bond. They spent all the time they could together. When they were on the road away from each other they would talk on the phone for hours about anything they could think of. Phil would stay on the line just to hear the southern accent he loved so much and Matt would stay on to hear that comforting voice he loved so much. They would occasionally write letters to each other and send postcards. Emails were a common thing. They would email each other back and forth, sometimes sending pictures of each other. There wasn't a day they didn't talk.

They got along just fine. In two years of being with each other they never had a single fight. They always agreed or compromised. There was never a harsh word between the two.

They would surprise each other on birthdays or holidays. They were always there for each other. Through thick and thin they were there. When one of them was down the other would be right by his side, Helping him with whatever he needed done.

They finally tied the knot after two years of being together. They were happy as happy could be. Matt was happy that his baby brother liked Phil. Phil was happy his family liked Matt.

There were always "I love you"s at night followed by a sweet kiss. Matt always held Phil as he slept like an angel in his arms. Phil always slept close to Matt, so he could smell him and know that he was still in bed beside him.

In the mornings they would wake up together. They would make breakfast together and have coffee sitting across from each other, each reading his own part of the newspaper. Sports for Matt and news and comics for Phil. After their breakfast they would clean up the kitchen and head upstairs to take a shower. They showered together.

During the day they would sit together and watch T.V. Some times they would go for a long walk in the woods and admire nature. They'd go home and warm up with some hot coco and the fireplace blazing. Matt would pick out a movie and they would snuggle up together on the couch. Phil would fall asleep with the warmth. He always had. Between the warmth of the fire, blankets and Matt he was asleep in no time at all. Matt would fall asleep a while later with a smile on his face, knowing Phil was safe and warm in his arms.

In the summer they would go swimming together in the lake by their house. Phil always got in first and eventually got Matt to jump in after him. They would swim around and splash at each other, almost like children. When the sun was unbearable in the sky they would get out and dry off and walk back home. Inside the house Phil would make some lemonade while Matt made sandwiches. They shared a lunch under the big oak tree in the front yard. When darkness fell, they would spread out a blanket and watched the stars. One time Matt even got a star map once so they could find and name all the stars.

Their love was perfect. Except for one thing.

Nobody knew.

* * *

**Please review. You can even tell me how badly it sucked.**


End file.
